


Day Two - Clouds

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Clouds, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Daichi sighed, his hand still tracing soft shapes against Suga’s arm. They had been sitting together, practically alone, in a brightly lit airport in the same positions for almost an hour, a comfortable silence surrounding them. They had already talked the day away, after all.The ring on Suga’s ringer still felt strange.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Day Two - Clouds

_Ding_

“Flight 58 from Tokyo to Paris has been delayed. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Thank you.” Yet another voice over the intercom rang throughout the large airport lobby. It was almost three in the morning, and almost five hours since their flight was supposed to take off. Daichi sighed, his hand still tracing soft shapes against Suga’s arm. They had been sitting together, practically alone, in a brightly lit airport in the same positions for almost an hour, a comfortable silence surrounding them. They had already talked the day away, after all.

_The ring on Suga’s ringer still felt strange._

But a good strange. Every time he reached to twist it he remembered who had given it to him. A teary day filled with smiles and laughter. A handsome man walking down the aisle, more than handsome, gorgeous. And the love of his life. Vows exchanged, words Suga promised himself he wouldn’t ever forget, lingering in his mind as he fell asleep.

~~~

“Suga, _Koshi_ , wake up, our flight is finally boarding,” Daichi was shaking him, a groggy groan escaping Suga as he adjusted to the light. 

“God, what time is it?” Suga lifted his head, looking around and seeing dawn through the windows.

“Almost seven in the morning. Come on, Koshi, we’re going to miss our flight!” He pulled at Suga’s arm, tugging him upright and then onto his feet. Suga yawned, and then realized he wasn’t in the same terminal he fell asleep in.

“Daichi did you carry me here?” Daichi watched him sheepishly, pulling Suga’s shirt down as he stretched.

“Come on sleepyhead, let’s get on the plane.” 

They found their seats, a window and middle seat. The last seat in the row happened to be empty when the plane finished boarding, so Daichi placed his backpack onto it. As Suga got a better look at him, he saw blue-ish circles under his eyes, his head would start to droop then lift back up, and he would yawn loudly, making Suga laugh.

“Look! The plane is moving!” Suga was watching out the window, seeing the ground begin to move. The plane sped up, pressing Suga and Daichi against their seats, and then they were in the air. Suga watched as the giant airport became the size of a normal home, then a brick, and then he couldn’t see anything at all. 

Except for the white, fluffy-looking clouds coating the world in a cotton-candy fuzz. Suga always liked the clouds. Obviously, he didn’t really get the chance to see them from above, but Suga would make it a point to watch the clouds during breaks in high school, a habit Daichi noticed and made sure to accommodate for, booking a window seat so Suga could watch the world through the clouds.

_Ding_

Both Suga and Daichi startled, looking up to see the seatbelt light diminish. Suga immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Daichi’s bag. 

“Daichi lay down. You’re tired.” He set the bag on the ground, sitting back down onto his seat, and pulled Daichi’s shoulders towards him. Daichi looked at him, surprised, before chuckling and lying his head into Suga’s lap, smiling as Suga began to stroke his hair.

They stayed like that for hours, Suga’s husband slowly drifting off to sleep as he watched the clouds below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
